


Supercorp Kid Avengers Crossover lol

by AOS100



Series: Supercorp one-shots with no plot [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Lori is Kara and Lena's daughter, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Tony gets roasted, just a teeny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100
Summary: “-p” Lori stumbled forward emerging from the portal into the new universe. Oh, how she hoped it would be a good one. Unfortunately, she looked up to see guns pointed at her and people in fighting stances. She immediately raised her hands and made sure she didn’t look like a threat, “I come in peace!”Teenage Lori Luthor-Danvers Zor-El gets transported into the Marvel universe only to end up hanging out with 4 Avengers while her moms worry (AKA this has 0 plot, and I was inspired by another work lol)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp one-shots with no plot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076300
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	Supercorp Kid Avengers Crossover lol

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Google Docs for a while now, and I figured, why not post it in the 0 plot series, that makes perfect sense! (it's sarcasm) You should check out Blackdragon1998 's 'Lost in another world' work too, I liked it. Anyway, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and I don't own the characters.

“Aw cra-” She felt the familiar sensation of being pulled through the transmatter portal to an unknown universe.

Just as their daughter disappeared from sight, they heard the lingering remnants of the portal woosh and stood in front of empty space. 

“Where the hell did she go…. BRAINY find where the hell my daughter is right now!” 

Kara winced at her wife’s demands, but didn’t protest as she also wanted to have her daughter safe and sound instead of in another, unknown universe.

“J’onn, can you track her telepathically? I know she’s in another universe right now but-” 

“It’s alright Kara, I’ll do my best,” the Martian tried to reassure the worried mother, but he was worried about his granddaughter as well. 

Meanwhile, Lena Luthor stalked around the DEO building, glaring at any agents nearby with a fiery glare. 

Kara walked up to Lena and pulled her into a tight hug, knowing she was terrified for their daughter’s safety, “It’s alright Lena, we’ll find her.” 

Lena’s angry mask broke, and her eyes welled up with tears, recalling the times her daughter had been kidnapped or attacked simply because she was  _ theirs. _

A sob broke out at the thought of Lori being in a similar situation at this moment, dealing with being stuck in a horrible universe while she stood here and did nothing.

Kara’s heart tugged at the sound of her wife’s sobbing, but she had to be strong, so she pulled Lena closer and let her cry in the crook of her neck, feeling the hot tears on her shoulder, while her own streamed down her face.

Seeing the couple in such pain hurt everyone at the DEO, even the new recruits had already become attached to the genius ray of sunshine that had disappeared moments earlier. At the moment, everyone was at work, Alex giving orders and commands to anyone who could help to track any traces of transmatter particles in known universes, Nia trying to dream up any hints about where Lori could be, and Kara calling Barry about the situation, asking if he could please keep a lookout for her daughter. Lena was trying to create a program that would scan more efficiently in any universe for portal openings.

They would find Lori, they had to.

* * *

“-p” Lori stumbled forward emerging from the portal into the new universe. Oh, how she hoped it would be a good one. Unfortunately, she looked up to see guns pointed at her and people in fighting stances. She immediately raised her hands and made sure she didn’t look like a threat, “I come in peace!” she tried English first, not sure if they would understand her. 

The four Avengers looked confused (Thor was off-world and Bruce was in Wakanda), a child had landed in the middle of their Saturday lounging. She had civilian clothes on, and she looked innocent enough, but she didn’t look afraid of the weapons aimed at her head.

Natasha spoke up first, she didn’t want to do the shoot first ask later, it was a kid. “Who are you and why are you here,” she demanded.

Lori was relieved to find that this universe was decent for now, as well as the fact that they spoke English. She briefly considered just blasting out of the building through the wall and flying away, but she didn’t want to escalate the situation, and it was going well for now. “I know this might sound weird, but I accidentally came from another universe, another earth. If you have heard of the multiverse theory, yes, it is correct, but I mean no harm.” She kept her hands up and recalled how abruptly she had left her Earth. She didn’t mention her name, as she wasn’t sure what the name Luthor meant on this Earth, as well as a Kryptonian last name. Was her mom and Jeju worried? Well duh, but she had a feeling that she would never be able to exit the DEO building when she got back. 

The Avengers were still quite wary of the 16-year-old in their tower, but figured it would be best to keep her with them in case she wasn’t as harmless as she seemed. They lowered their weapons but stayed on guard. 

“Ok, this is how it’s going to go,” Natasha took the lead seeing how lately neither Steve nor Tony could agree on anything, “we’re going to put you in a holding cell, for now,” She noticed how the girls' stance became tense, “but we’re not going to hurt you as long as you don’t make any moves against us. Got it?”

Lori nodded; they were still underestimating her which she guessed was a good thing. She wasn’t going to reveal her powers unless absolutely necessary. She did her best to keep up the scared little girl act, familiar with the role as she frequently had to hide her powers. The avengers circled the girl and led her to the interrogation room with ease, it was the closest thing they had to a cell. Once Lori was situated in a chair, Natasha decided to go ahead and interrogate her while Tony ran a facial scan until a name was given. Clint and Steve stayed in the back room to watch behind the one-sided glass. 

“Alright, I’m going to ask some questions, and the more you cooperate, the better. If not, I may have to use physical force to get you to answer my questions if they're important. Understand?”

Lori thought the woman's threat had been the nicest she had ever received. She wasn’t scared, she knew that unless they had something like Kryptonite, it was more than likely she wouldn’t be hurt much. However, she kept up the scared girl act and nodded quickly. She was going to have to keep her answers short and reveal as little information as possible. She was already making a plan of escape in her head like her aunt Alex had taught her, identifying any possible flaws in the room. She knew the mirror in front of her was one sided, and there were most likely people behind it. She wanted to escape without using her powers, just her training if possible but she didn’t want to take too much of a risk in facing off four people in hand to hand combat who seemed to be trained as well, even with her super-strength.

“What’s your full name?” The interrogation had started, and she already didn’t like where it was going. Reluctantly, she spoke her second last name in hopes of keeping the Luthor part hidden.

“Lori Danvers,” the red-head in front of her seemed to buy it.

“You said you came here by accident. How exactly?”

“I was… tinkering with a piece of technology I got from my Aunt, she’s FBI, and I pushed a weird button and the portal thing opened up here.” Natasha nodded slowly. 

“Do you have any enhancement, or powers of any kind? Special training? Any weapons on you?” 

There was a problem. Lori heard the man with an arrow hook up some kind of machine on the other side of the room, and she looked down to see her hands resting on the chair handles. Thankfully, she hadn’t been wearing her glasses when she teleported away, so she X-rayed the chair and realized there were scanners and wires hidden inside it. She was hooked up to a lie detector. Stupid. She should have realized it sooner, but before she could react she heard the familiar crackle of comms in the woman’s ear, a man saying there was no identity matching with hers. She didn't exist on this Earth. There was a chance her mom and Jeju didn't either, nor the DEO. 

She had no help in this universe, and she couldn’t keep giving her vague responses. Especially if they realized she was lying about powers and weapons. They would see her as a threat and try to take her out. She didn’t think they would succeed, but she rather not spend her time on this Earth as a vigilante, and she could use their resources to get back home. She concluded that she would have to tell them the truth.

“...Yes, I have powers as well as training.” Lori held her head high just like her mother taught her, ready for anything.

“What are your powers?” Natasha was much warier now.

“I have super strength, freeze breath, heat vision, super speed, x-ray vision, super hearing and extensive government training,” Lori listed slowly, already hearing the woman’s heartbeat speed up in slight fear. “I mean no harm though, as I said, I got here by accident and I don’t want to hurt anyone.” She quickly did her best to reassure the woman, as well as the men outside the room who she knew heard her response as the archer responded with a low “She’s not lying…,”

“Alright, this situation just got more dangerous, as our knowledge of your powers isn’t making it easy for us to trust you. But we’re going to take the chance. Again, the moment we think your intentions are evil, we will attack.”

Natasha stood up and stuck her hand out to Lori, shaking hands they gave each other small smiles.

* * *

Once they were out of the interrogation room, the Avengers presented themselves to Lori, Natasha and Clint remaining curt and polite, while Steve was a bit warmer. Natasha reminded Lori of her Aunt Alex, tough on the outside, warmer on the inside. It was going well until Tony emerged from the room he had been scanning Lori's identity for. 

"You. I need you to explain how the multiverse theory works. I also want to hire you to work for my company. You'll be paid more than you can imagine for all the information you have on your universe and others."

Lori thought Tony's demands were quite arrogant for a man who could be defeated by a flick of her finger. It was until she realized that he probably funded this little hero group that she recognized the language and style of another old, rich man who thought money would get him whatever he wanted. 

She smirked as she stood with her head high, eyebrows raised, and analyzing posture before Stark. Being the daughter of Lena Luthor, she had perfected her CEO stance before she had even fine-tuned her freeze breath. 

"Forgive me Mr. Stark but I will not be working for you or be revealing much information about my home universe. I don't care how much you say you'll pay me; I've encountered people like you before and I can't say you're much more pleasant than all the others."

Natasha and Clint had small snorts escape at the insult towards the man whose ego was rarely ever bruised, while Steve looked a bit appalled and humored at the same time. Tony was left looking furious at the child who had just bested him.

"I need to connect with my family in my universe. I know how to send a message, but I need the best satellite you have in this universe, and some high-powered computers to be able to hack into it and send a wave strong enough to split the space and time barrier for just a second." Lori needed to give the Avengers all the information in order for her plan to go through properly. 

Natasha broke out of her amused state first, “I think we can get you that, right, Stark?”

Tony grumbled an affirmative before stalking out of the room to go retrieve the tools the Kryptonian needed to leave, he wanted her out of there as quickly as possible.

“So, you mentioned you had powers, want to give us a demonstration after you send your message?” Clint was curious about how the freeze breath thing worked. 

Lori was back in a good mood and noticed everyone in the room had taken on a relaxed stance before her, it was nice to be in a decent universe with good people. “Sure, what do you guys do? Any powers or enhancements? Or just awesome fighters with cool tech?” 

Natasha fit the last description, as well as Clint, but Steve explained that he had enhanced strength, speed, and stamina from a super-soldier serum. “Respect,” Lori said with a nod to all of them. 

She took a moment to pause and smirk again before asking what Stark did, Natasha about to respond before Tony appeared from behind Lori and responded with, “I wear a flying metal suit, at least that's what Hill said about me. Oh, and I'm a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist,” much of his confidence having returned. 

All Lori did was give a small hum at the revelation. She wanted to see exactly how Tony acted once inside the suit. She knew sometimes, a facade had to be put in place once the suit was on.

She had to get a message to her universe first though. “Is the satellite working?” 

She received clearance to work her magic and tear through the space and time continuum. Her coding was familiar for Brainy and her mom, she knew that, but her message was short and in Kryptonian to make sure that the DEO, her Jeju, and her mom were the only ones who could read it. She modified the coding characters to the language, and input the message into the satellite waves, which would be able to hopefully be forceful enough to reach her home. 

Tony and the rest of the Avengers stood in the background watching as she worked. They were in a sort of awe, watching the unknown coding go through, the teenager before them completely entranced in her complex work. None of them had seen this before, and though skeptical, figured that the kid was sending a call for rescue, and not attack. 

Once finished, Lori gave a smile of satisfaction, and turned to face the Avengers, “So, can I check out your guy’s abilities now?”

* * *

Back at the DEO, a call of hope was heard throughout the floor. “She sent us a message! Lori contacted us through satellite waves! You brilliant child!” Brainy called out throughout the building, “but it’s in Kryptonian.”

Immediately Kara sped through the crowd that had appeared surrounding the agent’s computer. She found Lena at her side in a matter of seconds, already reading the code and message sent through, “It says she’s on an unknown Earth, but she can send us the vibration sequence and coordinates to land where she’s at. She’s safe.” Lena turned to look at Kara, hopeful tears in her eyes, “she’s safe Kara.” Kara’s smile appeared once again, relief filling her voice, “She’s coming home.”

In a flash, all the agents were working on a transmatter portal watch, setting the correct Earth and coordinates into the destination. In the span of an hour, a strike team was hastily gathered, Kara, Lena, and Alex amongst them. The three women were at the front lines, ready to go retrieve the kid that disappeared in front of them. Lena and Alex were in combat suits, Lena having made one for herself was there ever the need, and receiving basic combat training from Alex herself. Kara was in her suit as well, ready to bring down buildings if her child was hurt. Though Lori had said she was safe, there was no telling if she had been forced into sending that message, or if she was safe at the moment, but not anymore. The portal opened, and Kara went through first to alert the rest if it was safe or not.

* * *

The four Avengers stood in the Hulk training room, donning their suits respectively. Tony had made some enhancements to his own suit moments before, wanting to try and show off if he could, considering this kid had seemingly powerful abilities and had roasted him already. Natasha had her widow-bites suit on as well, knowing she wouldn’t be able to ever defeat Lori, but wanting to show her tech. Steve didn’t have his shield, also knowing he would never be able to beat Lori with all the powers he had, but not wanting to put in his full gear either. Finally, Clint stood in the center of the room, already blindfolded with no gear other than his gloves, bow, and arrows. He was going to go first, and then Steve would spar with Natasha after. Tony would go last.

Lori didn’t have her super suit on her, but she didn’t need it for her powers. She stood in a corner of the room protected by very thick glass, as did the others to watch Clint shoot some targets. 

The teenager looked awed at the precision and accuracy Clint hit his targets with. Other people might not, but as a niece to the Director of the DEO, she recognized the grace with which Clint handled himself. It was mesmerizing to watch the man move so quickly and hit the bullseye every single time. The arrows fired one after the other, zipping through the air so fast that she could barely keep up. By the time Clint was finished and took off his blindfold, Lori’s respect for him had gone up by thousands. Natasha left the protected room next, along with Steve who gave Clint a small nod on the way out of the room.

“That was amazing Clint, none of the agents I work with have the ability to work so well with targets as you do. Your performance was awesome,” Lori praised the man with full honesty. DEO agents were more like Natasha and Steve, so Clint was something new to watch.

Clint basically glowed with the appraisal, his ego having gone up a million times over, but he simply nodded and stuck out his hand for Lori to shake. He would totally brag about this later at least to Tony.

Natasha and Steve both took up fighting stances and nodded at each other, a sign to start. 

Steve went for the first hit with a quick right hook, but Natasha anticipated it and dodged, already on the offense instead of defense. She had beaten Steve multiple times, and they knew each other well, their style and tactics. But after hearing the kid praise Clint so highly, she decided to give her more of a show, and changed her fighting style from SHIELD’s to a dirtier, more random sequence. Steve definitely could not have prepared for Natasha’s dramatic change, and soon found himself on his back, hitting the mats pretty hard. 

Throughout the entire ordeal, Lori had managed to catch the change that Natasha had made after a couple of blows had been traded. Steve fought much like the DEO agents she had met, but with his enhanced speed and strength, the bulky man moved with good amounts of agility and speed compared to the other male DEO agents she had sparred with, preferring to use brute strength in their style. As impressed as she was with Steve’s enhancements, she found that Natasha moved with much more grace than the Captain did. Her hits and kicks looked like a dance, a flowing and continuous movement that was just as hypnotizing as Clint has been with his bow. Lori’s eyes sparked as she imagined her Aunt Alex and Natasha sparring, finding it difficult for her to determine a winner. She watched the fight until Captain hit the mats, and he and Natasha walked out of the room together.

Clint and Tony had been observing the kid, and both watched as her eyes came to life at the sparring match before them. They wondered what she was thinking, but the men had to agree that watching Natasha fight was something to admire. 

When the two combatants entered the room, Lori had run up to Steve and commended him as highly as Clint. However, it was not long before she was gushing over Natasha’s fighting tactics. “It was beautiful how the two of you fought. I wonder how it would be if you went against my aunt. Now  _ that  _ would be a show worthy of ice cream and potstickers.” 

At the amused look on Natasha and Steve’s faces, Lori sheepishly smiled and looked over at Tony to go next. She was actually looking forward to seeing his ‘flying metal suit’ as he had put it. 

The previously grumpy man walked down to the mats, already calling his suit over to come together on him. Lori watched again with shining eyes as the pieces of red and gold metal were summoned to the center of the room, attaching to Stark. Oh, now  _ this  _ guy she could talk shop with. As the pieces connected and the faceplate fell into place, she noticed all the little things she could add and improve on the suit. Not that it was a bad suit, but she was already coming up with ideas for it. The final straw was when a pulse shot out of both hands and Tony started to fly upward slowly. The only thing that gave away her excitement was her eyes and a small smile as Tony walked back into the room, the suit still on him. As Tony’s faceplate lifted up, Lori gave a nod to him. “I was wrong about you Stark, you may have an ego, but you are certainly not just another rich, old man. If my mom could see your suit. Phew, we would be talking shop for hours.”

Tony accepted the commentary, even with the acknowledgment to his ego, before asking, “Engineering something you like, kid?” 

Lori responded excitedly, “Fascinated actually, I guess I take after my mom that way, though bio-chem is also cool.”

At that moment, everyone in the room heard the now familiar whoosh of a portal opening, and Lori turned to watch as her Jeju emerged from the glowing circle first.

Kara's eyes locked onto Lori's first, almost forgetting about the rest of the people in the room. She looked around and saw a man with a shield, two in combat gear, and one in a red and gold metal suit. She looked at Lori questioningly for a moment. 

"They're good Jeju. I'm safe and also really, really sorry." Lori reassured her mom. 

Kara gave the all-clear for Lena and Alex to go through before super speeding across the room to wrap Lori up in a bear hug. Lori returned it just as much and made space for her other mom as she strode across the room to her daughter with tears in her eyes. Alex meanwhile filled with relief at seeing her niece safe and sound before surveying the room. She met the eyes of the people who she assumed took care of Lori, and gave them a small nod. 

Lena finally asked, "Are you alright Lori?"

The girl nodded, the fact that she had been separated from her parents in an unknown world finally catching up to her. 

"Rao, you had us so worried," Kara added

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't know the watch would do that. I promise I'll never play with the DEO's tech without permission ever again." Lori was hoping to spare herself the scolding. She didn't. 

Immediately, Lena went on to hand out the punishment, "That's right you won't, for the next month, you won’t be going on any missions with the DEO or with your mother. On top of that, you won’t be able to work in the lab with neither me nor aunt Alex.”

For a moment, Alex looked a bit upset at the fact that she would be missing out on a lab partner, but quickly fixed her expression with the glares both Kara and Lena gave her.

The Avengers felt a bit out of place in the room, standing around solemnly until acknowledged again now that they knew there was no threat. Just a family reunion in the middle of their Hulk room. 

Once Lori looked and felt thoroughly reprimanded, Kara and Lena turned around to meet the Avengers. 

Lori decided to introduce the Avengers to her family, “So moms, Aunt Alex, this is Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Tony, the Avengers. Avengers, this is my mom Lena,” she paused to know if her Jeju wanted to be Kara or Supergirl, “Sss-”

“Kara” her Jeju spoke up for her.

Lori nodded and continued, “and my aunt Alex, not really FBI but part of a clandestine government agency.”

Ignoring the fact that Lori had kind of just exposed the DEO and the Avengers, the group continued with the union of universe people separately.

“I’m assuming my daughter stayed with you all while she was here,” receiving a group of nods, Kara continued, “I want to thank you for looking out for her, or at least not trying to harm her. You have a decent universe as far as I can tell.”

Steve stepped up as the leader for a moment, “It was our pleasure ma’am. Lori here was a surprise, but not a threat. We did interrogate her,” he confessed, “but no harm was done and she was a welcome guest afterward. She’s a bright mind and her abilities are certainly extraordinary.”

Natasha continued praising Lori, after having been gushed over earlier, it felt right, “She’s a tough kid. Pretty cool too,” she gave Lori a small smile.

Alex chose the moment to speak up then, “So are you all some sort of powered-people group on this earth?”

“Not all of us, most of us in this room are only humans with exceptional abilities, and I'm an enhanced person, our powered people aren’t present at the moment ma’am” Steve responded with a smile while Natasha snickered at his ‘ma’am’ antics. The group figured they could trust this group of people, Lori had wormed her way into their hearts, even Tony’s.

“I can’t help but notice your suit, Mr…?” Lena couldn’t hold back her curiosity much longer after seeing the piece of work that Tony wore. 

“Stark. And your daughter did mention that both she and one of her mothers was highly interested in engineering Mrs…?” Tony paused in the same way Lena did to ask her name, but Lena hesitated for a moment, as did everyone else in the room once they noticed the pause.

She glanced towards Lori, who gave her a small nod of encouragement, though no one could know how the Avengers would react, “Luthor. Lena Luthor.”

With the lack of reaction, Lena and the group from Earth 38 relaxed a bit. Lori had suspected earlier that neither of her mothers existed on this earth, and it seemed she was either right or her parents didn’t hold much significance here.

“Well Mrs.Luthor, I would love to see if there was something we could talk shop about, whether it be my suit or a creation of yours. If you have time, that is,” 

All the avengers in the room were appalled at Tony’s behavior. Either he was genuinely interested in Lori’s mom for the brain, or something else because he was never this polite. Both Natasha and Lori suspected the latter, as the teenager already knew of Tony’s usual attitude.

“Stark are you hitting on Lena?”

“Are you hitting on my MOM?”

Tony looked especially berated once he realized the kid knew. 

“Tony I have spent  _ hours  _ with you and your attitude, don’t think I wouldn’t be able to tell how you changed.”

Once Natasha saw the look on Tony’s face at getting caught, she mentally confirmed that Tony was hitting on a married woman that he had just met seconds ago.

“Step out of the suit, Tony,” she demanded

He turned around to face his group, the members scandalized at Iron Man’s audacity, especially Steve.

“But-”

“Just do what she says, Stark,” Steve pressured.

By now, Lena had come over the initial shock and small amount of rage for the man who tried to seduce her while her wife was in the room, but now she, Kara, and Alex looked intrigued at how Natasha, the only female Avenger, commanded the childish man.

Reluctantly, Tony allowed his suit to open from the front, stepped closer to Natasha, and stiffened, expecting a punch to fly at his face.

Instead, Natasha took advantage of the fact that she was still wearing her widow bites suit, and delivered two swift blows to Tony’s stomach at the same time, tasing him until he collapsed in front of her and continued to twitch.

Clint laughed a bit in the background, looking terrified at the same time, while Steve looked a bit pitifully at the body on the floor. Lori, meanwhile, snorted just slightly because Kara gave her a rebuking look at the sound. Natasha looked up, almost bored with the man she just stepped over, facing both Lena and Kara, “I apologize for his actions, I just had to step in because neither of you would have been likely to tell that he was making a move on you until it was a bigger problem. I hope you aren’t deterred from visiting again because of him.”

“Oh absolutely not, I’m actually quite amused and I assume the rest of you are wonderful. Thank you for the save. If not my wife here might have pummeled the man or either I or Alex would have punched him. It was good for you to interfere early on though, Natasha.” Lena quickly realized she liked Natasha. Not only for stopping Stark, but for the amount of authority she obviously held over the testosterone-filled group. She had her respect immediately.

“Does he always act that way?” Both Alex and Kara asked at the same time. 

Lori let out a groan of, “Yes, dear Rao,” while the Avengers nodded their confirmation.

Kara had a contemplative look on her face, as if she couldn’t quite figure out what to make of the man, while Alex continued to look down on Tony’s still unmoving body indifferently.

She cut her staring session short though when her comms crackled to life, J’onn and Brainy asking what was taking so long and if they did need back up after all. 

“Well, I’m sorry to cut this meeting short but our universe needs us. This is Earth… 29, and we’re Earth 38, by the way. I’m taking a leap here and deciding to give you guys a portal watch. You can use it if you’re ever in danger and need our help, just type in our Earth coordinates and the portal will open where hopefully I, Lena, Kara, or Lori will be there to greet you. But use it responsibly and only for our universe. We don’t know about other ones, whether they are good or bad.”

“And by bad, she means Nazis with superpowers in the modern world. Or worse.”

Given the warning, Natasha stepped forward to take the watch, the best with technology other than Stark, who she was planning to hide this from, as well as Bruce in the case they wanted to tamper with it. 

“Earth 29, and Earth 38. Got it. I assume we might expect people from your universe popping in in case of emergency on your side?” Natasha asked, brow raised.

“Potentially.”

“Wait! I never got to show them my powers.” Lori pouted a little, her puppy dog face plastered on, a copy of Kara’s, really.

Alex ruffled Lori’s hair a little, “Maybe next time kid, your grandpa J’onn is waiting, but we can schedule something if they’re up for it,” She looked up with a questioning voice.

After seeing Lori’s CEO mode, the pout put them off a bit, but the group eventually decided on a date on which they could meet on Earth 29. Once goodbyes were said, the Earth 38 group stepped through the portal and let it close behind them.

* * *

Once they were all back at the DEO, the entire staff turned in relief of the arrival of the Luthor-Danvers family. 

Alex, after a quick hug to Lori, immediately returned to directing everyone back to work. Lena and Kara made their way home to their daughter, having put on her fake glasses again and knowing they wouldn’t be coming off anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the work, and if not I hope you find something else good to read because lord knows we need that sometimes. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated!


End file.
